Slice of Face
by UnstableUniverses
Summary: It's bowling night for Freddy and Steven. Unfortunately for Steven, Freddy needs to drop by his work on the way to the bowling alley. Death ensues. Written for the Unstable Universes podcast.


Steven's phone buzzed with another notification.

"We still on for tonight?" It read.

Steven typed out his quick reply, "Yeah, just leaving the house now."

He tossed his bowling shoes into his gym bag and headed out the door.

The coffee shop where the two friends met up was derelict. With broken chairs, flickering lights and the overwhelming aroma of burnt coffee, it turned most patrons away. But Freddy always insisted on coming here, he said he attended it's grand opening in 1984 but Steven seriously doubted that. Freddy was known to be a notorious liar.

"Hey," Freddy said, causing Steven to look up from his hot chocolate. "I hope you don't mind but I need to drop by work on our way to the bowling alley. I mean, as long as you're okay with that."

Steven paused at this. He only had a vague idea of what Freddy did for a living, but he knew enough to know that it went against his entire moral code, and everything he stood for.

"Uhhhh," Steven stalled, darting his eyes around the dingy cafe, "I guess that's fine."

"Cool, I promise it'll be a killer time," Freddy replied with a wink. He then carefully picked up his coffee; his metal nails making horrible screeching sounds on the glazed porcelain.

Nancy Thompson climbed into bed, her eyes already feeling heavy from the weight of life. I'm going to sleep like the dead she thought to herself with a smile. She lay her head on the pillow, and fell asleep immediately.

"And that's when I caught lion throwing up on the carpet again!" Steven shouted. Both him and his best friend Freddy had been crouched under a big chrome cylinder waiting for the girl to fall asleep. Steven had gotten bored so Freddy pulled out a deck of cards and the two were now playing "go fish".

"Hello?!" A female voice called, but the echo was so great Steven couldn't pinpoint what direction it was coming from.

"Its go-time Steven," Freddy whispered. His burnt off lips stretching into a sinister smile. Freddy quickly applied more fake blood before hoisting himself up.

Knifelike fingernails dragged along the rusted pipes, sparks flying in all directions. His burgundy Doc Martins clanged against the metal grate floor and he slowly made his way through the tunnels.

"Come out sweetheart," Freddy called.

Steven followed close behind. He held onto Freddy's shirttails to make sure that he wouldn't get lost.

"We won't hurt you. It's okay!" Steven loudly whispered.

Freddy whipped around, fire filling his eyes. "Don't say that you idiot, we ARE going to hurt her. I don't want my bad person job to ruin your morals, and turn you into a… a liar," he whispered.

Screams could be heard again.

"Okay Steven, you just stay here and I will finish this off quickly," Freddy said before heading in the direction of the screams.

When Freddy caught up with Nancy, she had fallen into a pit of blood. She was swimming around, her white nightgown sticking to her body. Freddy was glad that Steven had stayed behind, this was far too 18A for a rated G children's show.

Nancy's screams only increased when she saw Freddy standing at the top of the pit. She swam to the only ladder and began to climb. Freddy didn't move, he wanted to play with her more first. But when she got to the top of the ladder the horrible boiler room disappeared. Instead she stood in a beautiful cartoon field, butterflies landed on her. They sucked the blood out of her nightgown leaving it white and flouncy again. Steven appeared with lion by his side.

"Hey friend, don't worry you're safe here," he smiled. Lion moved to cuddle to frightened girl. His mane sweeping her up in a warm embrace.

"Wrong! You're in my world, bitch," Freddy called before scratching at Nancy's face. Immediately they were teleported back into the boiler room. "Look, I got your nose!" He laughed, holding up a slice of flesh from her face.

Steven screamed. He rushed forward, licking his hands to try and press what was left of Nancy's face together, but she pushed him away and ran off down a hallway. Freddy followed close behind, his metal hands scratching along the pipes as he ran.

Steven stood in place, tears rolled down is face like a waterfall after a tsunami. Small sobs escaped his lips, and lion curled around him to make him feel safe.

Nancy ran back towards him. Blood coated the front of her dress. Freddy cut her off around the corner and Steven watched his knife fingers plunge into her abdomen.

"No, Nooo!" Nancy screamed grabbing onto Freddy's wrist.

" Your mouth says no no, but my mouth is saying yes yes," Freddy laughed. He twisted his wrist and ripped his hand back, taking most of Nancy's organs with him.

The only sound left was Steven's sniffles and the gurgle of blood leaving Nancy's body.

"Okay Steven, are you ready to go bowling?" Freddy asked. He cleaned off his hands and grabbed his gym bag. Lion lied down so Freddy and Steven could climb onto his back. Both special boys climbed onto the lion in silence. A giant roar echoed out and they were transported to the bowling alley.

At the bowling alley Steven seemed more chipper. He relayed a story about lion taking up the entire couch while they watched cartoons, while he laced up his and Freddy's shoes. Things started to feel normal again as the two friends chatted. They entered their names into the scoreboard and Freddy stepped up to bowl.

"Oh shit. I can't do this, I have knives for hands."


End file.
